


Something Borrowed

by Not_So_Austen



Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Engagement, M/M, grave robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Austen/pseuds/Not_So_Austen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael, I don't know why you would possibly think we are engaged to be married, but I can assure you we are not now, nor have we ever been, engaged."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

  
Pairing: Sort of Michael/Dan  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: mentions of grave-robbery, psuedo-engagements  
Word Count: 290  
Summary: Just a little Agents of Cracked ficlet...

 

"Michael, I don't know why you would possibly think we are engaged to be married, but I can assure you we are not now, nor have we ever been, engaged."

"Then how come I have this ring?" asked Michael, holding his left hand in front of Dan's eyes and bumping his glasses. When Dan leaned back enough to get a good look he found that there was, indeed, a ring on Michael's finger. A fancy, expensive-looking ring. A ring that seemed terribly familiar.

"How did you get my grandmother's ring, Michael?"

"If you didn't want me to have it you shouldn't have left it where I could find it," said Michael, petulant.

"I didn't leave it out, she was _buried_ with that ring!" Dan wasn't sure if he was more horrified by Michael's actions or by the way he wasn't as horrified as he should be. He'd been spending far too much time around his partner if this behaviour was becoming common place.

"Well you shouldn't have made it so easy to find."

"She was buried on the East Coast!"

"It was a hell of a blimp ride -- I didn't think we'd make it when those windmills you folk worship as gods tried to attack us with their spinning arms of death -- but so worth it," said Michael, admiring the ring on his finger. Dan stuttered for a few moments and, unable to form a coherent response, slumped back into his desk chair in defeated silence.

"Now," said Michael, "you can't come over to my house anymore, or near my car because my homeless wives are very territorial and will probably kill you before you can defend yourself with your soft lady-like arms. Those scamps." Michael chuckled fondly.

 

 


End file.
